Five Years Later
by HarryPotterRocks2011
Summary: It has been five years since "the break up" episode, Rachel has just made her dreams come true, and Kurt is a working for a big time magazine company. But what happens when Blaine and Finn show back up. This is a Finn and Rachael and Blaine and Kurt. Rated M for chapter 6 Completed, will post more, would love some reviews A/N Sorry bout spelling Rachel's name wrong
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee, though I wish I could because Klaine would still be together. But other than that this is just a fan fiction. **** I hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER ONE

Rachael was walking back to her New York apartment, she had just made her Broadway debut, it was something that was a dream come true. She did not think that it was ever going to come, it been five years since she started out on her dream to start working on Broadway. Now that her dream came true, there was only one person that she wanted to share it with. Her roommate and her best friend Kurt, he did not make it to the opening, but he told her that he would be there this weekend, because he job was taking up most of his time on the weekdays, Rachael was not upset. She knew that he would be there when he was going to be able to, but she knew that he was going to be home and could not wait to tell him how it felt.

As she walked into the apartment, he was sitting there with dinner on the table, it was one of Rachael favorite meals, that was the best thing of having your best friend live with you. Kurt and Rachael had been though a lot, the hardest one was about four years ago was when she broke it off with Finn, and Kurt found out that Blaine had cheated on him. It was a really hard time for Kurt; Rachael was glad that he got out of that funk.

"Rachael, you have to tell me everything." Kurt said as soon as she walked into the apartment, knowing that Rachael wanted to tell him everything, knowing that this was her dream since they were in high school together. Kurt after a while learned that he wanted to stay with fashion and it was something that he loved. Working at Vogue was the best thing he had ever done since he moved to New York.

"I will Kurt, let's sit down and eat and I will tell you everything." She said as she took her jacket off, she was wearing a simple red dress with high heels, this was the dress she wore to the red carpet event for the opening, and Kurt came up with the dress. He told her to wear something that was simple so people could really see her for who she was that she was still a simple girl from Lima that made her dreams come true.

As they sat down at the small table, the two of them never wanted to buy anything that cost a lot of money, though Kurt had money, they loved their apartment they have had for years and the table was something they bought and could not just throw it away. 'Kurt, it was so great, wished you didn't have to work and that you could have seen it. It was something that I have always pictured. It was so surreal, like it was still my dreams, but only that it was real." She told him as she took a bit of food, "The audience loved it, the show was just great. I never knew so many people would want to come out and see a show that stared someone that was not knowed. I loved it, cannot wait to do it tomorrow, and this weekend when you will come see it." She said with a smile on her face. "Rachael," Kurt said. "I cannot wait to come see you in it this weekend. I really hope the reviews are going to be great. Also my bossed asked me to do and interview on you about the show and everything, she wants to run it in next month's issue."

Rachael could not believe what she heard, that her best friends boss wants her to do an interview with her best friend for an issue, she was going to be in a magazine, things were happening so fast, even though it took almost five years for it to happen.

"Thanks for dinner; I love when we have dinner together. Well I need to go to shower and get some sleep, another early day for me. I love you Kurt. And let your boss know I would love to do the interview." She said.

"Love you also Berry, have a good night, and another good night on stage." Kurt said as he took the dishes and started to wash them, while he was in the middle of washing to dishes he heard a knock on the door, he did not know who would be coming over at this time at night, but he stopped washing the dishes and went to the door.

When he went to open the door, he stopped mid way though; standing there was a face of someone he had not seen in almost five years.

**-Let me know what you think, I had not wrote anything in a while, so please let me know what you think about this-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own glee, though I wish I could because Klaine would still be together. But other than that this is just a fan fiction. **** I hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER TWO

Kurt had to be dreaming, he really had to be. There was no way that this person was standing at his door; he had not seen him in the longest time. There was so much that was going though his head at this moment, the main thing was when he cheated on him a few years ago. Thinking why after five whole years he would just show up on his door step.

"Hello Kurt." Was all that Blaine had said, but it seemed as if though Kurt did not hear him at all, like he was annoying him, which would be understandable for Blaine as he was the one that ruin things with Kurt. Knowing that he tried for a year to get a hold of Kurt, he sent him flowers, gifts. Anything that he could think of to tell Kurt that he was sorry, but nothing worked Kurt just annoyed him. Even when Kurt went home to see the musical Grease, Blaine wanted to say something to him, but Kurt would always just find away to not be near him at all.

Kurt came back into to reality, he knew that Blaine was at his door, he wanted to slam the door in his face, he really wanted to. Though Kurt was not that kind of person at all, though in his head he was picturing it over and over again. "Blaine, what are you doing here?" He asked him, he was not going to let him in the apartment at all, he had not talked to him in so long, and every time he went home to Lima he would make sure he would not see Blaine. He did not like the fact at all that he cheated on him; Kurt moved on why Blaine couldn't move on at all.

"I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I am living in New York now, and did not want to make and crazy run in with you. I just wanted to let you know that. I will get out of your hair now." Blaine said as he walked away from the door. It was just something that he had to do. Knowing that he did not want to see Kurt because he knows how much he had hurt him in the past. Blaine made it about half way down the hall when he heard some footsteps behind him.

"So you came all the way over here to tell me that. I do not care if you are living here at all, I have not seen you in five years, and at all cost avoided you. And now you think that it was alright to show up here and tell me that you moved here. New York City is huge. Thanks for ruining one of the best days I have in a long time." Kurt said and turned around to walk back to his door, he did not like it that Blaine just showed up and told him this, he would not have cared if he saw him on the streets, it been five years. Of not seeing the guy and he just showed up here and changed one of the best days for him.

Blaine turned around to hear what Kurt was saying. Knowing that he should not have showed up, but he had to. It was the only way that he knew that Kurt would say something to him even if was him almost yelling at Blaine, it was the first time in five years he talked to him. It made Blaine happy. He was still in love with Kurt. He has been though therapy the last five years because he was crushed. Even though it was his fault that things ended with the two of them, he had to somehow get Kurt to talk to him. "Sorry, thought I was doing something right." He said and he made his way to the stairs and walked down the stairs to stop from Kurt saying anything else to him. He made his way walking down the street away from the apartment knowing it was a mistake. While he was walking he started singing _If This Was a Movie_ by Taylor Swift, wishing that this was a movie. Remembering all the good times he had with Kurt, wishing that this guy named Eli never entered his life, he stopped talking to him after the break up. It was just the worst time in his life, and he still has not gotten over it. If you were to look at his arms the scares were there to remind him. He was a full mess after he cheated on Kurt, which is one reason it took him five years to make it to New York. Walking down New York City at night singing a song was not something he had hoped for, but it was one of the senario that went though his head when he was thinking about the whole Kurt thing. Now he was walking by the Broadway area and saw the picture of Rachael on the cover of one of the posters. Rachael had lived her dream, he was proud of her. But she might not have wanted to see him also. Knowing that Kurt and her were best friends.

Kurt was upset, he just could not believe it, after all these years, all the times he wanted to call him, he finally forgot about him, moved on with his life and was happy, he showed up here. Just to tell him that he had moved to New York. Why would Kurt care, did he not understand that he did not see him, answer his calls, or anything for five years.

Walking back into the apartment, he saw Rachael was standing there. "I think the whole block heard you, what is going on." She said as she wrapped a towel around her head.

Kurt had some tears in his eyes. "You will not believe who just showed up at the door." He said trying to hold back the tears. Rachael knew who it was; she walked over to Kurt and gave him a hug. "Look Kurt, don't worry about him, alright, you been doing great these last five years, look where you are now. Going to be coming down to the set and giving me an interview, just forget about him. You do not need him in your life at all." She said to him, which he knew that she was right, but he loved him, she knew that. But he had moved on, he has worked so hard to where he is now. Glad that he has, but seeing his face again was not something that he thought would ever happen again. He did not know what to do anymore.

**-please review let me know what you think, let me know what you think might happen. There will be more back story on Blaine soon.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own glee, though I wish I could because Klaine would still be together. But other than that this is just a fan fiction. **** I hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER THREE

It had been two days since Blaine showed up at his door, Rachael had helped him though it all, just like she had after he found out about Blaine cheating. Right now Kurt was sitting on the stage of Rachael's Broadway show, it looked so great. She had gotten the part of Elphia in the remake of the Wicked show. It was her dream, and now she was there. Remembering the time when they went to Nationals in New York and the two of them went to the stage and sang the _For Good_ together on the stage and now she gets to sing it six nights a week as her job. Kurt was just so happy for her. Also there for the interview was Ashley Crossweed, who played Glinda. This was the night that Kurt was going to see the musical he had gotten great tickets from Rachael, he knew that it was going to be great. While she was getting ready, putting on all that green paint to play the part he walked around the stage, it was surreal that he was here again. The stage was just like he remember when he was younger. He loved it, he sometimes did miss singing, but he did that from time to time in a club where he puts on a few shows a week, but he loved his jobbed. It was something that he could not believe he had gotten after working a few years at , now he wrote for the magazine.

They show would be starting soon, but before the show Rachael and Ashley walked out to have the interview with Kurt. "Ashley, this here is my best friend Kurt. He is writing the article for Vogue Magazine for us." Ashley held out her hand."It is nice to meet you." Kurt smiled; it was nice to see that Rachael had someone that seemed nice that she worked with.

"It is nice to meet you." Kurt had said to him, he looked over at Rachael. "Rachael, you looked good in green." He said with a smile on his face. "Now I know we do not have very long, so want to get this started, and then watch the best musical there is out on Broadway right now." He said, as he sat down.

He had asked a lot of questions, some about the musical, most people knew what the musical was about but working for Vogue he was more asking about the costume that they worn. Rachael said it was nice wearing something that was different then what she was used to. Ashley on the other had was talking about how changing all the time was something that was not the easy, but it felt like she was playing dressed up all the time.

After he took some photo's the director came out and told them that the audience was getting ready to come in and it was time to get set up for the show. Kurt said his goodbyes, and went to take his seat, knowing that he was going to have to write something about the show also. It was a good thing that he did not have to write reviews at all. Before he knew it, the audience was walking and in there were so many people that were walking in, he wished sometimes that he would be on that stage with her, but it was always her dream not his. He loved fashion; he was right where he was supposed to be.  
As he was watching the show when Rachael starting singing _Deifying Gravity, _he started thinking about the time when he fought Rachael for the solo, she still sang the song with all her heart just like that day in glee practice. The show was over, and they were going to get something to eat afterwards. It was just a great show. The first time he ever saw Wicked live and his best friend was playing one of the leads.

It took about an hour for Rachael to take off all the green makeup on her, but she grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt that she brought to wear to dinner with Kurt, as she walked on to the stage she saw the Kurt was standing there. "You remember the good old days also. When I am singing For Good, I always picture you over there with me singing it with me. Cannot believe that it been seven years since we did that. Want to give it another shot." She said with a smile on her face. "Thought you would never ask." He said, they begin to sing the song, and when it was over they heard someone clapping. Looking up there were two people standing there. At first it was hard to tell who it was, but as they looked up, there was Finn and Blaine. Looking at one another they just could not believe it, what were the two of them doing there. Kurt would have thought that Blaine would have gotten the hint that Kurt did not want to see him again. But he was standing there with Finn, Rachael had talked to Finn for about a year after the breakup just because he was Kurt's step-brother, but other than that they never really talked.

Before Rachael could say anything to Kurt, he ran off the stage and went to the back. "Great, look what you have done now." She said as she turned around to go find Kurt, this was just not something that she wanted to see.

She found Kurt right behind the stage. "Rachael, what is he doing to be, really, first showing up at the house and now showing up here, really have not talked to one another in five years and now he thinks he can just keep coming into my life." Rachael looked at Kurt. "I do not know what he wants, I also trying to think why Finn is here, he works with Will in Lima, and I do not understand it. We will walk out the back and get out of here, and get our dinner." Rachael told him, knowing that it was not something that he wanted to deal with. Rachael was going to get to the bottom of this tomorrow, it was her day off and she wanted to know why the two of them were here. She did not like it, and seeing Kurt upset again was not something she wanted to see. He been through so much and knew that Blaine needed to leave him alone.

**-Please review. I just had to have Rachael play in Wicked; I think it is because I was listening to For Good when I was writing this. Listening to Glee music while writing this is sometimes not a great thing, also I brought Finn back the next chapter is going to be crazy. 3-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own glee, though I wish I could because Klaine would still be together. But other than that this is just a fan fiction. **** I hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER FOUR  


Rachael and Kurt went to a little restaurant right near their apartment. Kurt was still upset that out of nowhere Blaine wanted to show up at their door and now at the show. Who did Blaine think he was, Kurt was moving on with his life, there would always be that spark of Blaine being his first love, but that all it was they were first loves, high school lovers, other than that there was nothing left, at least not for Kurt.

"Kurt, what are you thinking about?" Rachael had asked him while they were waiting on their food to come. "Just wondering why now, after all this time, he wants to try and show up in my life." Which was something he been asking himself for a few days, since he knocked on the door, to let Kurt know that he was now living in New York. "I wish I was able to tell you that Kurt, but just stop thinking about it, let me know what you thought of the show, because I still get scared to go up there, and it has been a whole week I have been up there." She told him, seeing Finn did not really do anything to her, she had seen him before and everything, they both knew that they were just friends and only going to be friends.

After dinner was done they walked back to their apartment, Kurt was tired knowing he was going to be working most of the day tomorrow to work on this article about the show and wanted to get some sleep. Rachael knowing that she had the day of tomorrow she was going to call Finn and get to the bottom of all this that been going. After saying good night to Kurt, she walked outside and called Finn.

"Hello." She heard him say on the other line.

"Finn, it is Rachael, could you meet me at the coffee shop that we went to while you were here?" She asked him. "Right now?" Finn asked on the phone. "Yes please, I will be there in about five." She told him. "Alright Rachael, I'll be there." He told her and they hung up. Rachael did not wait anytime she just grabbed her keys and walked to the coffee shop. It was something that was great about it being open 24/7 she could go there when she wanted to.

As she walked in there she took a seat to where Finn was able to see her, it was something she never thought would happen again, it was just not something she wanted to happen right now at all, but she had to get to the bottom of this here. Before she knew it Finn was walking into the shop.

"Rachael, it is so nice to see you again." He said as he walked over to where she was sitting, he was hoping for a hug, but she did not get out of her seat at all, so Finn just took a seat. He knew what this was going to be about, he knew that he should had told Blaine to just leave, but Blaine was in love with Kurt still.

"Finn, what is going on? Like what is the point of showing up here and bring Blaine to the show, Kurt does not want to see him at all. He been happy for the past few years finally getting him off his mind and now he just shows up here and Kurt is a mess, you should know that. He is your step-brother." She did not waste anytime to get to the point of the reason she wanted to see Finn at this late hour.

Finn knew Rachael was being straight forward about this conversation, he knew that she moved on, Finn had moved on also, but still missed his one time girlfriend. But he did not want to bring that up at all, she was here to talk about Kurt.

"I did not know he was going to be in New York, he had just called me yesterday to come out here to help he think some things through, remember I had been there for him when he messed everything up with Kurt. Also we worked together for a few years at Lima when he helped me with the Glee club. I told him that he should not have went to the show. We did not know that Kurt was going to be there, he just wanted to see you. Knowing that this was your dream and everything. He wanted to see how you looked on the stage, I showed up with him so he did not go alone. When he moved here I told him to stay away from Kurt, not to see him at all, I did not want to see my step-brother upset again, since I knew everything that he went though. Rachael, I want to see Kurt. Is there anyway we can get together tomorrow and talk more about this?" Finn asked. Rachael did not know if she wanted to or not, because this one meeting was all that she wanted.

"Look Finn I do not want to see you tomorrow I want to talk to Blaine, so could you tell Blaine to meet me here tomorrow around noon, and you can go see Kurt if you want to, he should be home all day tomorrow working on the article about me so you can go talk to him." She said to him.

Finn looked at Rachael, she was still the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, he wished that they were still together, but this was nothing to do with the two of them. In a few days Finn would be going back to Lima and never see Rachael for a few months, "alright I will tell him that you want to see him tomorrow, and I will go talk to Kurt. I am sorry for all this. It was nice seeing you again though." He said as he got up. That went better then he thought it was going to be. Now it was just time to let Blaine know that Rachael wanted to talk to him.

**-Thanks everyone that is reading this, the next chapter is going to be a crazy chapter. I promised.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own glee, though I wish I could because Klaine would still be together. But other than that this is just a fan fiction. **** I hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER FIVE

"Rachael wants to meet you at the coffee shop at noon." He told Blaine on the phone the next morning, he was getting ready to go see his brother, he missed his brother. It had been a few years since they sat down and talked to one another. "I do not want to see Rachael, I want to see Kurt." He said, it was the only thing he wanted to do, he wanted to make it work with him, at least just talk to him and let him know what has been going on the last five years. "Rachael does not want you to go see him; she wants to talk to you and only you." He told him on the phone. "Fine, I am still going to have a talk with Kurt somehow. Finn you know what a mess I have been in the last five years." Finn knew what he was talking about, Finn was the one there for him his senior year, since he took over for Will he knew what Blaine went though. Finn just did not want to see his brother hurt again.

It was noon, and Rachael was waiting to see Blaine, she needed to have the talk with him about Kurt. It was just not a good thing to see Kurt the way he is right now, it was like how he was five years ago. It took Blaine about ten minutes to get there, seeing Rachael he took a breath and walked over to her. "You wanted to see me?" He said, he did not like her right now, sure she did great on stage yesterday, and he just did not want to talk to him at all. "I did want to see you, could you please sit down. I would like to talk to you about Kurt. Can you please stop showing up around here, I understand that you live here now, that is no big deal. If you see Kurt around just pretend that he is not there." She told him that was just something she had to get out.

Blaine looked at Rachael, he wanted to tell her the truth, about everything that he has been though since the whole cheating thing, it was over five years ago, he thought he would just be able to talk to Kurt, he would not pretend that he was not here, knowing where he lived and everything. "Rachael, I understand what you are saying, but I cannot do that, I can't I am still in love with him, I need to just talk to him. I really need to tell him some things. I know that just showing up was something that I should not have done at all, but please Rachael can you not getting him to talk to me." He asked her, knowing that it was a long shot. "Blaine, I cannot see him like that again, I just can't." She said, knowing it would be hard on him, but before Blaine could say anything she saw Kurt and Finn walking in. Not know what was going on at all. "Rachael." She heard Kurt say. "Finn told me that you two would be here, let me give him the chance explain himself." He told her, Rachael did not think it was the best thing, but there was shot of a smile on Blaine's face. "If that is what you want Kurt." She said as she got up and walked over to Finn, gave him a look and pointed to a table to sit down.

Kurt did not know what he was doing, he was thinking this over and over again, he did not want to do it, but after Finn came over and talked a little about it he knew that he had to at least give him the chance to explain. Hoping that this might be the last time he would have to face Blaine. "Explain." He said as he sat down. "Tell me why you think you can just show up and try to get back in my life after you hurt me so much." He said wanting to know why, this was just something he wanted to know.

Blaine looked at Kurt, how was he going to start this. He was just looking at cute, he still looked as good as he looked when they were in high school, those lips, he just wanted to kiss those lips, but he knew that he was not able to do that at all, he had to just explain why he did what he did, and the mess he has been in for the last five years since he done what he did.

"I have been a mess the last five years." Was the first words that he got out of his mouth, he wanted to word all this just right? "What I did to you was wrong, and I have not forgiven myself at all for it. I do not know what I was thinking, I know that I told you that I felt alone because you were not answering me or texting me, but I never thought about how your life was over here. Finding a job or anything like that. So when I went back to Lima after I told you the truth, I could not have lived with myself not telling you the truth. After I went home I could not do anything I did not want to even go to school, but I knew that my parents would kill me if I did not do that. I was even thinking about going back to Dalton, but I could not let the glee club down. When the school musical came around I could not do the lead role like they wanted me to do. After all that…" he said as he wanted to hold the tears back this was the part of the story he was scared to talk to about it, he never talked to anyone about this in years. The only person that knew this was Finn and his parents. "I started self harming myself." He said, looking at Kurt, his face had that surprise look on it. Kurt could not believe it, Blaine was the strongest person that he knew, the reason that Kurt made it through high school, and now he was saying that he was self harming himself. "Finn was the one that started to notice it because I started to stop putting gel in my hair and was wearing sweats all the time at school. I did not want to say anything to him at all; I was scared to say anything to him. At first I lied to Finn about it, it took me tell almost graduation to say something, and I did not want to but he saw blood on my shirt one day and that was when he knew he needed to do something. I told him how I did not feel like living anymore, that I just wanted to die; I hurt you so much that it was just not something that I wanted to do anymore. I did not want to live without you. I still don't, I started getting better after talking to a therapist for the last three years and finally moved up here to do something with music, and I knew that I wanted to see you." He stopped; he did not know what else to say to Kurt. As Kurt was just looking at him.

"Do you think I could see them?" He said, it was not something he really wanted to see, he wanted to know if he was telling the truth. Blaine might have thought he wanted to see them, he rolled up his sleeves a little bit, and you were able to see the scares, and some new marks. No one knew that he was still cutting; it was just not something he wanted people to know. Kurt's looked at the scares and was able to just believe it. The Blaine he knew would not do anything like this at all.

"Blaine, this is not you. Why would you do something like this?" He said as he touched the scares, noticing the fresh ones. "And you are still doing it?"

"I hurt you so I hurt myself, it seemed right now me." Knowing it was not, but it was the only that he could think of doing. "And I know I hurt you when I showed up, so I started again, I keep hurting you so I hurt me."

Kurt just could not believe this, it was just something he could not get though his head at all.

**-Here is a the back ground of the story, please review and let me know what you think, things are about to heat up soon-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own glee, though I wish I could because Klaine would still be together. But other than that this is just a fan fiction. **** I hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER SIX

Blaine told him, for the first time in years he told him, he did not know how he felt about this at all. Kurt was in shocked Blaine was able to tell with the way that he touched his hands, it reminded him of the days in high school, he still had feelings for him, and it was just something he never lost. Not knowing how Kurt felt about him, but knowing that he has d to tell him the truth. It was just something that he had to do. Kurt looked over at Rachael, who seemed to be talking to Finn, he knew they were kind of friends, the look the Kurt gave Rachael she knew that he was going to be alright and wanted to have some time alone.

"Blaine, come with me to the apartment. So we can talk in private." He said, Blaine was not expecting that all, but it was nice to know that he wanted to talk to him. "Sure.' He said as he rolled his sleeves back down, he wanted to hide the scares, he hated them, but he was the one that put them on him. As Kurt and Blaine got up they walked back to the apartment, Blaine was happy about this, but did not know how he felt about it other than he was happy. As they made their way up there, it felt strange that he was letting him inside, the last time he was here Kurt did not let him inside at all, but this time it felt different.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kurt asked Blaine. "I am good thanks." He said as he was still standing by the door, waiting for Kurt to kick him out. "You can sit down." Kurt said, this was not something that he thought that he was going to do, invite Kurt in to his home. As it was his fault he hurt himself, but Kurt did not like see Blaine like this at all. Even though it has been five years he still loved him and wanted things to go back the way this where before the break up, but things would never be the same. But maybe something was able to change.

"Kurt, I am sorry that I hurt you, I really am, I never wanted to. I tried so hard to talk to you and everything, but after a year of nothing I knew that I had hurt you a lot." He said as he sat couch across from Kurt. Kurt could tell in his eyes he was being truthful for once. "Blaine, I wanted to reach to you, but I just could not I could not get over the fact that you cheated on me, even after you got upset with me because of text messages. That what I could not get over at all." Kurt said as he moved closer to Blaine, "but seeing those marks on you, that is just not the Blaine that I know at all." He said touching his arms again. Rolling up the sleeves, he just could not believe that he did this to himself at all; it was just not something that he could not believe at all. "I know Kurt, but I am not that Blaine anymore, you made me to who I was, and you were the best thing in my life. And I fucked all that up." Knowing that he did, he should not have even thought of talking to this guy, he knew that Kurt was right because of the whole text messaging thing when they were in high school.

Kurt could not stop looking into Blaine's eyes; he does not remember ever seeing them as sad as they look, not even when Blaine told him about cheating on him. Kurt did not know what came over him; he leaned over to Blaine and kissed him. It was just a short kiss, but it brought back all the wonderful memories of the two of them. Blaine just stopped, did this just happen; he could not have pictured that in a million years that Kurt's lips would touch his again. It was just not something he thought would ever happen.

"What was that for?' Blaine asked Kurt, but Kurt did not say anything at all, he just held on to his hand, where those marks were. Kurt started kissing the marks, there were so many. It was just so hard to look at those arms. The perfect arms of Blaine's.

"It was for nothing, I just felt like it. I never stopped, I never did Blaine, I just made myself forget because I did not want to cry myself to sleep anymore, I did not want to go talk to a stranger anymore telling me that I needed to just move on and be happy. There was no way that I could be happy without you in my life." Kurt said, it was the truth, he could not be happy without Blaine; he just made himself believe that he was able to. Kurt moved closer to Blaine, and whispers in his ear. "Follow me." He said, Blaine did not say anything he just held onto Kurt's hand and walked with him to the bedroom.

Kurt walked in and did not want to waste anything at all with Blaine, he believed that Blaine had been hurting himself to much already, what he wanted right now was Blaine just to himself, not knowing when Rachael would be back, he closed the door behind him. Blaine was still confused, he did not understand anything at all, and he was just lost for words. Kurt still looked like the old Kurt, just five years older. Kurt did not want to take anything to fast at all, he wanted to savor the moment with Blaine, and this had been a horrible turned good day. Kurt moved Blaine to the bed, and he started to take his shirt off, he was a little scared of this, as he knew about the scares, but as he took it off Blaine was still as buff as he was when they broke up. There were just little white marks everywhere, which he knew those were the scares that he made himself.

Blaine did not know what to do, he did not want Kurt to see all the scares, there were so many of them, it was just not something he wanted him to see. Kurt sat down next to Blaine. "You really did a number to yourself didn't you?" Blaine looked at Kurt, this time the tears were coming down his face, he just couldn't do this. "Blaine, there is no point to cry, no need to be ashamed of the past." Blaine kept looking at Kurt. "Not be ashamed of, there is a lot to be ashamed of, if it was not for me cheating on you I would not have done this to me. There are times I just cannot look at myself." Blaine could not stop the tears at all; it was just something he could not do. Kurt leaned over and kissed him again. "Stop, you are so handsome, just like I remember, like I have dreamed about almost every night. Now please stop those tears, I cannot see those eyes with all that water in them." He said as he went to kiss his forehead. It was just something he had to do, as he took his hand and started to undo his pants, it was that time.

The next thing Blaine knew was that his pants were off and Kurt was on his knees and Kurt was moving his lips on his thighs and then went to the head of his dick, it was the first time this has happen since Kurt did it to him in high school, he did not know if this was something he wanted but he just let it happen. Kurt was moving slow at first then before he knew it he was going fast; it was such a great feeling. Before Blaine knew it he had cum in his mouth and just like high school Kurt took it like a champ.

After Kurt was done, he moved up on Blaine kissed him, and moved him down the bed to have him lay down. Before Kurt knew it he was holding Blaine and went to sleep. Blaine just laid there awake, naked and wondering what the hell had just happen.

**-What do you all think, please let me know. I just watched the grease episode, and I tried not to cry but the Klaine time was not what I wanted, they need to get back together.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own glee, though I wish I could because Klaine would still be together. But other than that this is just a fan fiction. **** I hope you all like it.**

A/N Sorry all Gleeks, I messed up Rachel's name this whole time, I did not mean to, It was my computer that fixed it for some reason, from this moment on it will be right. Thanks for the reviews.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Was he dreaming? When Blaine woke up with Kurt in his arms, it was the best feeling ever. He slept like he had not in years. This was the best feeling in the world. He just wanted to lay here all day, but he looked at the clock, was it really that late. He was late to school, again. His professor was going to kill him. Since Blaine moved here he does not think that he has made it to class on time. He had not really slept, and for the first time in years he had.

"Kurt." Blaine whispers in his ear, "I have to get to class, I am late again." He said, Kurt turned like he was going to say something but he just smiled and layed there, giving Kurt a gentle kiss on the lips he got up and got dressed, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, he wrote Kurt a quick note and left, he did not like this. It made it feel like it was one night stand with an old love because he had to leave. Hoping that Kurt was not going to get mad, he left the note on the pillow that he slept on last night.

-

Rachel had been out most of the night with Finn, they were still friends. They caught up for once; they had talked from time to time, but not like this. It seemed like everything from the past was over with them. They both had grown up. At the end of the night he told Finn that he could stay at her place and sleep on the couch. It was the nice thing that she would be able to do since she did keep him out most of the night.

That morning when Rachel woke up, she found that Finn was still sleeping on the couch, knowing that she did not have to be in till the afternoon, as this was just a rehearsal day she was able to cook breakfast. She had became a better cook in the last few years, though it was just eggs and bacon, she thought that it would be another nice thing that she would be able to do. As she was cooking, she heard Kurt's door open, hoping see Kurt, she saw that it was Blaine walking out wearing the same clothes that he was wearing yesterday. This caught her off guard. "Blaine, what are you doing? The walk of shame."

Blaine did look like he was doing that. Rachel caught him off guard, he turned around. "I am late for class again. I swear I am going to get kicked out of NYU if I am late again." Which was not the case he made great grades, he just always walk into his first class late, but for once he had a smile on his face? Rachel knew that something happened last night but she was not going to talk about it. "Alright, but just one thing before you leave Blaine. Break his heart again; I will break your leg." She said as he walked out. Blaine just turned and smiles, and was gone.

Finn did not understand anything right now; he was lying on the couch in Rachel's apartment and looked over at her as she was cooking some food. "So Rachel, when did you become such a cook?" He said as he got off the couch and walked over. "It is nothing Finn; it is just eggs and bacon. I am not that great of a cook, this is just one morning that I am able to cook me something before I go to work." She said as she looked over at him.

"I do not know if I told you last night, since we talked about so much, but you looked so great up there on stage the other night, you were made for Broadway." Knowing that it was the truth, he knew this since high school, it was nice to hear someone else from the past tell her beside the only person she really kept in touch with because they lived together. "Thanks Finn, that means a lot from you. Knowing that beside Kurt, you were one person that always believed in me." She said as she turned the bacon, "so tell me how do you like you bacon." She asked this had to be the only time that she has ever cooked for him, knowing that she once cooked for Brody, but that was about it, she never cooked for another man. Then again she has not dated since Finn; she wanted to focus on her life. "Anyway is great. It is nice to have breakfast in the morning with you." Taking a seat at the table.

They sat across from one another, Finn was eating breakfast like he had ate in weeks, it was nice knowing that he liked it, even if it was something that was simple to cook. "So Rachel, how long are you going to be working today?" Hoping that this was not to forward of him to ask that, he wanted to spend more time with her before he left for Lima tomorrow, it was Saturday and he needed to be home before Monday because he had to get the Glee Club together before sectionals in a few weeks "I believe it will for a few hours, just have to do some rehearsal, but that is all." She said as she took another bit. Wondering what Finn wanted to do. "Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out, show me New York before I have to leave tomorrow."

Rachel did not know what to say, she had been hoping since last night that he would ask her something, she still loved him a lot, she remember telling he was her first love and wanted him to be her last. "I guess I will be able to do that, meet me outside the Wicked building around seven, I should be done by then." She said with a smile on her face, looking at the clock, she had an hour before she had to be at work. "Well Finn, I will see you at seven, need to shower and head out." She said with a smile on her face as she washed her plate off. She had a big smile on her face.

-

Kurt could hear Rachel and Finn talking, he knew sooner or later they would get back together; they were made for one another. On the other hand he was thinking of last night and kept thinking about it, did he mess things up with Blaine, it was strange, and Blaine was not next to him at all. Maybe he moved to fast with Blaine, he knew he should have just wanted and talk to him more. As Kurt got out of bed, he moved to the side that Blaine was sleeping on, he had stepped on something. Looking down, there was something written on it.

_Kurt My Only Love,  
Sorry that I had to leave, I have a Saturday class that I needed to get to, I will be back here around three in the afternoon, but only if you want me to. Last night was great; I have not slept like that in the longest time. Miss you already and I have not left this house.  
Love you,  
Blaine._

Kurt smiled he was hole again.

**-Thanks for staying with me, I wanted to get to the Rachel and Finn story, but there will be more Blaine, right now they are all happy, will it stay that way. Review-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own glee, though I wish I could because Klaine would still be together. But other than that this is just a fan fiction. **** I hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER EIGHT

He was late, he did not understand why he had to have class on a Saturday, and he wanted to sleep in. Next to the love of his life, as he walked into to class everyone was already there. This was not the first time he was late, he hated it. But this time it was not because he couldn't sleep, it was because he had the best night in his life. As he walked in the professor looked at him, he just nodded and pointed to where Blaine needed to stand. Blaine walked over there, and started doing the warm up dances when someone behind him tapped on his shoulder. "Blaine, what happen dude, we were supposed to go see a movie last night." The guy said to him. "Sorry David, I forgot, I got caught up talking to an old friend." Which was really a lie, they did talk, but more than that had happened. "How about to make it up to me tonight then?" He said with a smile on his face. "I cannot, I have plans." He said David smiled left his face. "Well you should not lead someone on then?" Wait what, Blaine leading someone on, that is not something he would do. He never stopped loving Kurt, so he did not know he was leading someone on. "I am sorry, I did not know I was leading you on, if I was I am sorry. I wanted to give you the wrong impression," he told David. "Now I need to learn this move here and get on with that I need to do today."

The dance class was over, and Blaine had his vocal class next. He could not wait for this day to be over, he wanted to spend more time with Kurt, he had messed up so much in the last five years he needed to make it up to him. He was practicing a song that he was going to do for his Winter Showcase. He wanted it to be perfect, because he wanted to sing it to Kurt, this was the song that he had been sing for the last few months. It was one of his new favorite songs in the world. He knew that he needed to get it right.

"That was great today Blaine." Said the vocal teacher, it was always great to know that he still had a good voice, after he left high school he did not really sing that much, he did not have the heart for it. But he knew that it was still his dream to become a star.

It was the afternoon, and it was time for him to go see Kurt, he hated that he had to leave him this morning, but it would be worth it. He walked to the first flower shop he could find. He wanted to find some red roses for Kurt. Remembering that they were his favorite ones. He got a half dozen of them for him. He walked back to his apartment and knocked on the door. He waited for a little bit for him to answer the door, but when the door was opened it was Finn. "Why didn't you just walk in?" Finn asked him. "Well this is not my home, so I could not just walk in." Said Blaine. Finn opened the door all the way, when he walked in there were some glasses and a bottle of wine on the table. "What is going on?" Blaine asked as he walked in.

Right after he said that Kurt walked in, "well we did not really have a date yesterday, so I thought that I would set up a lunch date here. Finn was just getting ready to leave, he meeting up with Rachel in a few hours. It was not chatting with you brother." Kurt said as Finn walked out the door. "Now you know Blaine I thought you did the whole one night stand with me last night, but then I found your note and believe that you have changed so that is what this is all about." He said as he walked over to Blaine. His heart was skipping beats again, just like it did when he was in high school, ever time that he saw Kurt. "I got these for you." He said with a smile on his face. Blaine took them from his hand and hugged him and gave him a kiss. Blaine just saw fireworks again; he missed moments like this with Kurt. "I still love you Kurt." He said when the kiss broke up a bit. "And same here Blaine, I never stopped, I was just hurt." He said as he kissed him again. "I understand Kurt, and I want to make up all that hurt, I want to have you for the rest of my life." He said to Kurt, 'well Blaine, I want you also. So I want you to come and sit doI do not want lunch getting cold. There is always more time for kissing." He said grabbing his hand and went to the table to sit down.

After spending the whole day with Kurt, he was happy to see that his brother was happy again, but he still did not want to forgive Blaine, though he knew that he was hurting himself over everything that had happen, he just did not want to forgive him. He was there for him because he was running the glee club. Though it was the best feeling to see his brother happy again, he knew that he never stopped loving Blaine, not once in those five years after they broke up.

Finn still had about five hours before he would be picking up Rachel, he needed to do something, and maybe he should get her something special, as this was a date. Or at least Finn thought this was a date. He did not know what it really was. He hoped that this was a date. As he walked around New York City, so many memories went though his mind. Most from his junior year when they were here for Nationals, when they got twelfth place because of their kiss. He could not forget that year at all.

Finn walked around a little more, and when he stopped he saw a store, he looked at what was in the window. Knowing that he had to get it for Rachel, he walked in and hoped that she was going to love it.

**-Thanks for the review everyone. Here is the newest chapter. I am decided how much longer this one should be. It might be two more chapters maybe more. Depending on what I want to do. Let me know what you think. Also what you think Finn is buying. Check out my other story also.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own glee, though I wish I could because Klaine would still be together. But other than that this is just a fan fiction. **** I hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER NINE

It was now five minutes to Seven, he was meeting up with Rachel to go out on their date, it was something that was five years in the making, he was final feeling like he belong here with Rachel, but he did not want to leave all the students he been teaching in glee. He waited outside, he could not wait to see her, it had been all day. This date had to be perfect, he messed up years ago, but he did remember that he did free her to find who she was. He remember that saying if you let your love go and once it finds its way and truly loves you it will come back to you. He was hoping that this was the truth. Rachel was his true love he never wanted to let her go. Not ever but they needed their break, but it was time to go back to where they were five years ago. It would take time to get it there, but he would take all the time that she needed.

Rachel walked out, she was about fifteen minutes late, she did not think she would have to wear her costume today so it took her a little while longer to take it off. "Sorry Finn, I had to wash the green paint of me, you ready." She asked as she walked out, she was wearing a black dress with heals. She always wore simple things; it was just nice to be able to wear anything and not need to impress anyone. Finn turned around when he heard her voice, he just looked at her, she was so beautiful, and he smiled. "That is alright, I understand, now that you are a big star and all. I've been ready." He said, as he grabbed her hand, it felt like it belong there, it always had. They walked down the street, and got into a cab, where they were going would take a lot longer if they were walking. Rachel was alright with cab's she got used to them when she first got to New York, she was a little worried about getting into one, but since living here for over five years she knew that they were not that bad.

After they go to where they were going, Rachel had been here a few times, but it was just such a nice place to go out to eat. Knowing that Finn was working at the tire shop when he was not working with the glee club it was not that big of a deal, she just wanted to spend time with him, it been a while since they spent time together with one another. "Table for two please," he told the hostess "I missed this." He told Rachel, she smiled at him. "It sure has Finn."

They went and sat down at the table and ordered something to drink, sitting across from one another, it felt like old times at Breadsticks. It was nice to be somewhere with the guy she still loved, he was the only one for her. She knew that now, after so long from being away without him in her life.

"This reminds me of all the times we went to breadsticks, only thing missing is our friends that would always be around." She said with a smile, it was nice being alone though, she did not miss her friends being around, and this was time for her and Finn. "I know, it really nice, I miss doing things like this. Working two jobs make it hard to go out and do anything, but it was nice to get away for a while." He did not want to talk about this but they were talking like they used to talk to one another. "I am sure the glee club misses you. I am sure you are doing great over there." She said, she did not know how he was doing being there, but he knew that he liked working there. "Rachel, can I asked you something?" Finn asked "Sure?" She asked with a questioning look on her face, it was something that shocked her. What did Finn want to ask?

"Remember when I set you free so you can do what you want to with your life, and I went on living my life? I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I did not want to do it and I still love you. And I was wondering if you still loved me?" He asked, he wanted to know before he got on his plane tomorrow.

Rachel was smiling at him, "Finn, like I told you, you were my first love and I want you to be my last. I never stopped loving you. No one ever would take that place, you are my best friend, no matter what we been though. I love you and will never stop loving you." She said placing her hand on his hand. It was her right hand and he looked down. There was a ring on her finger; it took him a second to remember that he was the one that got her that ring. "Rachel? You are wearing the ring." He asked her. "Finn, I never took it off, I moved hands, but I always wore it. It would be on my hand or my neck when I am on stage, I love you and this is the last thing you got me, and I knew that no matter what I would end up back here with you." She said with a smile on her face. "I love you so much Rachel, and now that all your dreams came true I have something to give you." He told her taking a box out of his pocket.

Rachel looked at it, and just smiled, she did not know what it was going to be but she could not wait to see what it was. "Open it please Rachel." Finn asked her. "I cannot believe you go me something, and from Tiffany's off all places." She opened the box it was a gold necklace with a gold star with diamonds in the heart. "Finn…" was all that she got out of her mouth. "Rachel, you do not have to say anything at all about it, I been saving up for years, and now you are a star, and you shine bright." He told her. She leaned over the table and gave him a kiss. This was the best night of their life.

"I wish you did not have to leave tomorrow at all, but I know you have a job to get back to. I just want to spend this night with you, want to go back to the apartment?" She asked him, "What about food?" He started with. "Never mind about food, yes let's go. I want to spend ever second with you before I have to leave."

**-Thanks all for reading, the next chapter will be the last one, I need to write it, it is the Kurt and Blaine happy ending. I am also thinking of another story with these two as I rewatched season three, and then some of season four and I am confused, about why Blaine would do that. It just not him, still cry over that episode-**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own glee, though I wish I could because Klaine would still be together. But other than that this is just a fan fiction. **** I hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER TEN

Blaine and Kurt were done eating, and they went to watch some TV, they just laid in each other arms, ever now and then they would give one another a kiss. It felt like old time for the both of them, just laying on the couch and watching some show. Just this time they were in Kurt's apartment, it was nice to be in his place. He was tired of being in his school's room. There were so many people that were like him and most of them wanted to talk to Blaine, but Blaine did not want to mess up again. He did not want to lose Kurt again he knew that things were getting better and he did not want to lose him at all.

"Are you thinking about anything Blaine?" Kurt asked him. "Just how perfect you fit in the arms, I missed this so much. It is perfect Kurt and you are perfect." He said, knowing that Kurt hated to be called that, but right now everything was just perfect. "Thanks Blaine, this is the best day beside last night. I am glad that you came to find me and would not stop at anything. I just want to know something; you are not harming yourself no more?" Asked Kurt, though it only been a day since they got together again, he wanted to make sure. "There is no point anymore, I have you with me and everything is right again. I hurt myself because I knew I hurt you, but I will never hurt you again." Blaine said, and he knew that he was not going to at all. He did not want to hurt him anymore at all, the last five years were hard for Blaine, and Kurt did not know anything about it, but Kurt forgave him for what he did. "Well if you do Blaine I will never talk to you again. I cannot go though that pain again." Kurt told him, and he knew that he was telling the truth, and Blaine was not going to do that at all. "Do not worry Kurt, right here is where I want to be and I always wanted to be here. I am never going anywhere, unless you are on my side." He leaned over and gave Kurt a kiss. They went back to watching TV.

**-Short I know, I wanted to end it on a good note. I hope you all enjoyed, this was my first FANFICTION. I am going to be working on another Klaine story soon-**


End file.
